


Shared Experiences Make New Friends (or Siblings)

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babs is only there for a little, Dead Robins, Gen, Previous character deaths, Violence, Weapons Smuggling Ring, after Steph comes back from her fake death, and Jason doesn’t know, but I wanted to do something with them, ik Damian isn’t there, it isn’t really part of the plot though, just moves it forward, mentions of crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: There was a grunt and a spurt of blood as her foot smashed into a thug’s face. The packet of powdery drugs he had been carrying around dropped onto the floor and the thin plastic broke open, spilling the powdery white substance everywhere.“Oops,” she mumbled. Oh well. The police could clean it up. Or the crime scene investigators. Or whoever it was that did that kind of stuff.The man groaned from the floor and Steph gave him a little pat of the head as if giving condolences, before firing her grappling gun and shooting back up onto the building.OrJason and Steph (accidentally) meet up after she comes back from being fake dead.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Kudos: 44





	Shared Experiences Make New Friends (or Siblings)

Steph jumped through the window and out into the starry sky. She had missed this. Swinging around the city in her Spoiler uniform. Being with Batman had been very restrictive and then she hadn’t come back to Gotham for a whole  _year_. Honestly, she didn’t know how she had survived.

There was a grunt and a spurt of blood as her foot smashed into a thug’s face. The packet of powdery drugs he had been carrying around dropped onto the floor and the thin plastic broke open, spilling the powdery white substance everywhere. 

“Oops,” she mumbled. Oh well. The police could clean it up. Or the crime scene investigators. Or whoever it was that did that kind of stuff. She gave her cape a shake, trying to flick off as much as the blood possible. It took time and money to clean those things!

The man groaned from the floor and Steph gave him a little pat of the head as if giving condolences, before firing her grappling gun and shooting back up onto the building. 

She took in a deep breath, letting the smoggy Gotham air fill her lungs and nose. It smelt of rotten eggs and smoke, but the smell was familiar and reassuring. 

_ “Spoiler, you there?”_

“What do ya need, O?” 

_ “Reports of shouts and gunshots coming from down in the docks.”  _

“And you need me to...”

_ “Investigate. Engage if required, but only if necessary.” _

“Will do. I’ll update you later, Oracle.” 

_ “Make sure that you do.” _

The comms shut off with a click and Steph once again was flying through the night.

She landed on a warehouse to observe, only to find she couldn’t see anything as a screen of smoke that had decided to appear. Yells, grunts and bangs came from down below and she realised someone was down there, making no hesitation to jump in. 

An upside of being trained by Batman was that you learnt many different things, one of them being to fight with little to no sight. 

“Your night’s just been  spoiled!” She quipped as her gauntlet covered fist met with a goon’s nose. 

She whipped around and the metal heel of her boot met another man’s leg, letting out a crack. It bent at an odd angle and the he crumpled to the ground in pain. 

Another voice rang out disbelieving through the smoke. “What the fuck? Blondie?” 

She recognised that mechanically tinged voice. 

“Hey, Hood! What’s up?” 

A woman rushed at her and she elbowed the lady in the stomach. Then bending down low, she kicked the woman’s legs out form underneath her, slammed her head against the ground and kicked the body away. 

Shots rang out into the night and she ducked, missing the bullets that sailed over her head. Steph turned to see a man holding a gun faintly through the smoke. He was furiously firing at random places, blindly raining destruction and killing those on his side.

She ran at him and kicked the gun out of his hands before smashing his head into the nearest wall. He let out a wail as she shoved it in before dragging the appendage along the wall, pushing it in further as she went. This left a smear of blood against the bricks as she dropped his limp body to the ground. 

There was a cough from behind her and she spun around to see a red helmet with a silvery gleam shining off it. The smoke rolled around the figure dramatically in waves and Steph nearly laughed at how movie-like it looked. One would even call it cliché.

“Would you mind tying him up?” 

“Sure.” 

She quickly wrapped him up and then stood to face Red Hood. 

“So.” 

“So. You’re alive?” 

Behind the mask, Steph blinked. She hadn’t known that he didn’t know that her death had been (sort of) fake. 

“You of all people should know about coming back from the dead.” 

Jason snorted then grappled himself up into the roof, gesturing for her to follow. She lightly landed on the concrete and sat down on the edge next to him. 

“You really didn’t know I came back?” 

“I heard some shit ‘bout someone running around wearing your purple again, but I assumed that bats just replaced you like he did me.” 

“Excuse me! That’s  _eggplant_ , thank you very much.” 

Jason gave a huff of a laugh. 

“So how did you...” he trailed off and gestured to her. 

“I,” she paused to gesture to herself, “by actually going to the clinic and letting Dr Thompkins treat my injuries. I only died momentarily and then faked my death.” 

“Why fake it?” 

She gave a sorrowful laugh. “At first it was because Dr Thompkins took me with her. Then just because I wanted a break. From Gotham, the the bats, from... just all of this.” 

Jason nodded in understanding. She gave him a playful shove using her whole body, which only ended up making him move slightly. He was built like a tank. 

“And what about you, hmm?” 

Steph couldn’t see through his mask but she assumed he was giving a look of confusion. 

“Stopped killing? I noticed there aren’t any dead bodies.” 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Not exactly. I’ve given myself a few rules. I only killed the fuckers who I thought deserved it, but now it’s based on circumstances and their crimes.” 

“Such as?” 

“Um, I don’t kill thieves no matter how much they steal but rapists and traffickers die. People who do shit like that.” 

She knew he couldn’t see her grin under the mask, so Steph made sure it was shown through her voice. “That’s really good, Hood. Ha, that rhymes! Good, Hood, Hood good.” 

“Yeah yeah, Blondie. Whatever you say.”

Steph tried to mimic his rough, deeper voice. “Whatever you say, Hood.” 

Jason let out a rumbling laugh and gave her a nudge. The police pulled up to the scene beneath their feet. The cops didn’t even bother to investigate the scene, knowing there would be a reason Gotham’s vigilantes would targeted these people, and that all the evidence would be sent to them later.  _ Good on you Babs_, Steph thought.

“So, what was it that actually happened here?” 

“Weapons smugglers, a trade was going to go down between them and Two-Face’s men. One of my informants heard some shit was going down so I decided to take a look.” 

Steph gave a hum of understanding. Jason stood up next to her and balanced to jump onto the roof across from them. 

“Oh, and Spoiler?”

Her head tilted to look at him. 

“If you ever need to, I dunno, talk about it or whatever, I sorta get what your going through. I may not have died the same but I get it. Us Dead Robins gotta stick together and all that. See ya round.” 

Steph could tell he was smirking under the helmet. She gave a laugh at the name he had ever so pleasantly graced them with and watched as he went out into the night. She got up and brushed the dust of her legs. 

“Bats and their non existent ability to healthily express emotions,” she muttered with a hidden smile and fired her grappling line into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! 
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr  
> https://thesporklecat.tumblr.com/


End file.
